Silk Fox
Princess Lian, The Heavenly Lily was the daughter of Emperor Sun Hai and princess of the Jade Empire, who led a secret life as Silk Fox. The Two Faces Raised in the midst of entitlement and luxury, Sun Lian was not blind to the changes in her father's character and blamed them on the rise in influence of the Lotus Assassins and in particular Death's Hand. Convinced that he was attempting to take control of the Empire, Sun Lian took on the role of spy and assassin, veiling her face and assuming her childhood nickname Silk Fox. The opposite of her public face, Lian could move around the empire without attracting attention and investigate Death's Hand. Involvement Tien's Landing The Player is confronted by a mysterious woman dressed in black by the name of Silk Fox, as she believes that the Player is a minion of either Death's Hand or Gao the Greater. She spars with the Player and is impressed by their skills, believing that they are too skilled to be an underling to either man. The Player later runs into her again after they have completed one of the three main quests in Tien's Landing. She demands to know who the Lotus Assassins are transporting back to the Imperial City; the Player can tell her that the prisoner is the Glorious Strategist, though she will not believe them. Silk Fox advises the Player that they need a serviceable flying machine and an accurate Wind Map to reach the Imperial City and offers hints about where they can find one. Imperial City When the Player and their party reach the Imperial City, Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily uses her position to prevent hanger security from arresting the player and turning them over to the Lotus Assassins. The Player instantly recognizes that Lian and Silk Fox are one and the same. The Player can choose to be polite to her or be rude and flirt a bit; Sun Lian finds the boisterous behavior refreshing, while her maids faint at the shock. When she leaves, one of her maids gives the player an essence gem as a gift from the Princess and instructions on where to meet her. Silk Fox then joins the party and offers advice to the Player about how to join the Lotus Assassins, though it is not required to take her on any particular mission. She finds the company of the other companions amusing, and often argues with Dawn Star and Sagacious Zu. After defeating Grand Inquisitor Jia, Lian refuses to believe that her father is the one behind the Lotus Assassins and provides the necessary security credentials to get the Marvelous Dragonfly into the Imperial Palace. If the Player takes a different follower into the Palace with them, Silk Fox will still appear at critical junctures to discuss the state of the Palace. Flight to Dirge and the Final Battle After confronting her father, Silk Fox eschews her veil and does not hide her face for the rest of the game. On the run from Sun Li's forces, Silk Fox assumes leadership of the followers. She is skeptical of Dawn Star's visions telling the group to go to Dirge, but with no other options, they go anyway. During the battle, Silk Fox assists Dawn Star, revealed to be her cousin and Kang in destroying the bridges that would enable the bulk of the golem army to reach Dirge. The Player can choose whether Silk Fox or Dawn Star commands the group. Silk Fox's reaction to Death's Hand and the Water Dragon's imprisonment will vary depending on whether she has been romanced and persuaded into a Closed Fist path. She will not protest Death's Hand's recruitment or the Water Dragon's destruction if she has changed her views, but will vehemently protest both actions if she is still Open Palm. If Silk Fox survives at the end of the game (Open Palm OR Closed Fist), she will become the new Empress. Epilogues :No romance (Water Dragon killed) Though the credibility of her family was understandably marred by the actions of her father and uncle, Princess Sun Lian emerged from the incident with a newfound credibility that easily secured her claim to the throne. This was thanks in no small part to keeping very close at hand, and making sure the people knew that had her full support throughout the ordeal. Empress Sun Lian ruled over a new golden age of the Jade Empire that seemed like it would never end. :Open Palm romance (Water Dragon killed) :AND Male romance Though the credibility of her family was understandably marred by the actions of her father and uncle, Princess Sun Lian emerged from the incident with a newfound credibility that easily secured her claim to the throne. This was thanks in no small part to keeping very close at hand. He was welcomed as her companion, and eventually as Emperor at her side. Together they would rule over a new golden age that seemed like it would never end. :Open Palm romance (Water Dragon killed) :AND Female romance Though the credibility of her family was understandably marred by the actions of her father and uncle, Princess Sun Lian emerged from the incident with a newfound credibility that easily secured her claim to the throne. This was thanks in no small part to keeping very close at hand, and making sure the people knew that she had her full support throughout the ordeal. Empress Sun Lian and ruled in concert, remaining close companions and sharing the burden of leadership as they guided the Jade Empire through a new golden age. :Closed Fist romance :AND Water Dragon killed :AND Male romance or Female romance Princess Sun Lian was praised for helping save the Empire, and with close at hand she was soon appointed Empress. It became apparent, however, that she still held the same disdain for the bonds imposed by her position. had pushed her to revel in the traits she showed as Silk Fox, and now that freedom seemed further away than ever. She withdrew, much as her father had done, and soon even an audience in the palace was a rare event. In truth, she was spending much of her time in the streets of the Imperial City, hiding her face once more. Her rule was prosperous enough, but it was never more than a game to her and . :Closed Fist romance :AND Water Dragon tainted :AND Male romance In the wake of Sun Li's defeat, assumed control of the Empire. Princess Lian lent the new emperor legitimacy through her family line, and as Emperor and Empress they turned a chaotic and fractured land into an economic and military powerhouse. Anyone who challenged their rule awakened a fury that not even the gods could contain, and even whispered secrets earned quick reprisals. Empress Lian continued to prowl as the shadowy Silk Fox, but unbeknownst to those who had encountered the supposed outlaw, this new version was dedicated to maintaining the new order. Much as Death's Hand had served her father, she controlled the flow of all information within the Empire. This combination of power and cunning ensured that the reign of would be long remembered. :Closed Fist romance :AND Water Dragon tainted :AND Female romance After the death of Sun Li, the Princess and assumed control. They quickly crushed any opposition to the partnership they formed, and turned a chaotic and fractured land into an economic and military powerhouse. Anyone that threatened the stability of their Empire awakened a fury not even the gods could contain. It became dangerous to speak against them even in the lowliest of taverns, and Sun Lian and were often amused that, despite the power they could command, their enemies were often more afraid of the shadowy Silk Fox that could now somehow be in two places at once. Even at their height of their power they made time for such games they both enjoyed. Personality Although Lian is well traveled and experienced in the Jade Empire, her breeding is still apparent; she is quick to dismiss people and borders more than occasionally. Being snobbish and a bit naive, she looks at her allies as commoners who are only worthy of traveling with her because she allows it. Nonetheless, she enjoys her other side, giving her the freedom to break away from tradition from time to time, although she respects her necessary adherence to it when in her Princess self. One of Sun Lian's greater skills is manipulation; she uses her beauty and cunning to get what she wants, even as Silk Fox. She is also competitive, confrontational, determined, slightly callous and, to a certain degree, immature. She cares for the wellbeing of the Empire and its population centers, and hurried to Two Rivers to aid survivors despite being too late to help, although she seems to lack compassion to the individual people of the land. Romance Silk Fox is a romance option for the male player, but it is possible, as the male character, to romance both Silk Fox and Dawn Star, who will both hold a new affinity for each other. Silk Fox is romanceable for both male and female characters. Trivia Silk Fox is voiced by Masasa Moyo Gallery Category: Followers Category: Jade Empire Category: People